clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Houngan
Happy Harry Houngan is a character in the ClayFighter series, and first appeared in ClayFighter 63 1/3. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. His stage is Happy Harry's Hut. About Houngan is a shaman, who carries a rubber chicken. While being Dr. Kiln's assistant in Sculptor's Cut, Houngan has his own plans for world domination. Bios Clayfighter 63 1/3: Houngan, a native of Klaymodo got word of Kiln's plans. Since Houngan has his own plans of world domination, he has to stop Kiln immediately. After all, what good are shrunken clay heads anyway? Sculptor's Cut: The Shaman is in! With his hypnotic rubber chicken, freaky face-paint and his overall frightful demeanor, Harry Houngan is quite a sight to behold. As Dr. Kiln's evil scientist, thei ingenious yet misguided shaman develops all of Dr. Kiln's sinister weapons. With his latest discovery, Houngan will mold Dr. Kiln an army of darkness to take over the world. Clay Fighter Sculptor's cut Boss Dialogue In Sculptor's cut, Houngan's final battle is with The Blob. Houngan: "Ooh! Another clay ting to experiment on, eh!" Blob: "Duh, are you talkin' to me? Are you talkin' to me?" Houngan: "Yes, mon!" Blob: "Oh. Uh, I was afraid of that." Quotes *"Cluck you!" *"You messed with the wrong guy now, eh?" *"Hands of the dead!" *"See ya, cluckhead!" *"Get away!" *"Voodoo!" *"Booga-booga!" *"BASH!" *"Fly the voodoo skies!" *"Chicken lickin'!" *"Oh, no!" *"Whoooaaaaahh, mon!" *"Bite me, mon!" *"You lazy clay 'ting!" *"We jammin'! ♪" *"Did I Win?" Sculptor's Cut CPU win quotes *"Who do voodoo, you do? I do, mon!" *"Ha! My chicken powah was to great for you, mon." *"My chicken is less chicken then you, mon." *"Did you really tink you could win, mon?" Movelist Clayfighter 63 1/3 Special moves *'Chicken attack:' down forward + punch *'Voodoo walk:' Back, forward + punch *'Over the Top:' Down, down + punch *'Voodoo Surfing:' Down back + kick (Ok in air) *'Upper Kick:' Forward down forward + kick Super combos *'Chicken Licken:' QCF, QCF, any punch. Houngan has his chicken attack the opponent, if that last hit of the chicken connects, the opponent is pushed away, then dragged back to Houngan. It is possible to parry before Houngan pulls the opponent back. *'Voodoo:' QCB, QCB, any kick. *'Graveyard Shift:' HCB, any punch. The position of the hands depend on the button strength. Claytality *'Hands of the Dead:' down, down, forward, back + R *'Chicken transformation:' Down, down forward, forward, down forward, down *'Voodoo doll:'' Back, down, forward + L *'Harden/dissolve:' Down, down, down + L Endings Clayfighter 63 1/3 By eliminating Dr. Kiln, Houngan can continue on with his original, evil plot to take over the world. As well as expand his shrunken head collection by about 2 000,000,000 or so but that's an entirely different adventure all together. Stay Tuned! Clayfighter Sculptor's Cut Oh no! With the good guys kicked off of the island, Houngan is free to continue his insane experiments using the radioactive goop from the giant meteor. You can bet that Houngan will create hundreds of monstrosities for his wicked master. Or will the mad voodoo scientist create his own army of minions and overthrow Dr. Kiln? Only time will tell. Trivia *Houngan could be based on the main villain of Claymates, who is also a witch doctor who wants the clay formula to rule the world. Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:Characters Category:Evil characters Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Boss Category:Dialogue